Brigade News 7
Brigade Newspaper Issue 6 In this issue we bring you several tv show and movie reviews, the weather, the latest news and hit songs and much more. Table of contents *East India Trading Company now hiring Pirates!? *Tv show Reviews *Movie Reviews *New Brigadiers *Brigade Island Weather *Interview with Blaze Firehazzard *Top 5 Most recent popular songs *POTCO is Closing *Brigadier of the day *Best Brigadier Outfit of the day *Law's Brigade Insider's: Walker is gone again. East India Trading Company now hiring Pirates!? It seems as if the new East India Trading Company is failing, so to replace its lack of men they are now accepting pirates. We will have an interview with current Lord Marshall of the EITC Johnny Goldtimbers Later on about this, until then keep reading! Tv Show Reviews Today's tv show reviews will be hosted by: Lord Law *Spongebob Honestly Spongebob is one of my 3 favorite tv shows, though some people (mainly adults) hate it and think it makes you stupid, it actually enhances your knowledge (but only when it comes to spongebob). Overall Rating: * * * * * *Friends Now i've seen almost every episode of friends 3 times by now and i'd have to say its pretty funny, though there are a couple scenes that you might want to skip and there is some inappropriate jokes and talks but other than those i think friends is awesome. Overall Rating: * * * * *GLEE There is no words for this one.... it's too good.... you have to watch it.... Overall Rating: * * * * * *Criminal Minds Okay now criminal minds can be scary but its also one of my favorite shows but just because its one of my favorite shows does not mean i'm going to say its 5 stars and that you have to watch it, instead i would say... do you get scared by murderers easily? Overall Rating: * * * * * *Top Cat Now top cat is an old show but its actually pretty funny, it may not have the best quality either but top cat is another one of hannah barbara's classics. I would reccomend at least watching the first episode to see what you think. Overall Rating: * * * Movie Reviews To be added soon... New Brigadiers From 9/3/2013 to 9/7/2013. *Freebooter *Pirate *Paul Spiritleaf *William *Pirate *Rose (New Brigadier) *Jamie Burnward *Seadog *Peter Fireparr *Yugi *Wolf Chipfury *Leon *Freebooter *Jason Bladerat Brigade Island Weather 5-Day Forecast. *Friday 9/6/2013 File:Cooltext732585575.gif||link=User:Lord LawDay: hi 78 Partly sunny --- Night: lo 52 Clear and cool *Saturday 9/7/2013 File:Cooltext732585575.gif||link=User:Lord LawDay: hi 62 cloudy (feels like 60) ---Night: lo 58 clear *Sunday 9/8/2013 File:Cooltext732585575.gif||link=User:Lord LawDay: Hi 78 Sunny and windy ---Night: lo 52 with a chance of rain *Monday 9/9/2013 File:Cooltext732585575.gif||link=User:Lord LawDay: Hi 81 Cloudy ---Night: lo 43 still cloudy *Tuesday 9/10/2013 File:Cooltext732585575.gif||link=User:Lord LawDay: Hi 79 A Stay shower in the morning ---Night: lo 50 a little chilly Interview with Blaze Firehazzard *Lord Lawrence Dagger: Hello. *Lord Lawrence Dagger: I was wondering if i could interview you for a local newspaper. *Blaze Firehazzard: A real newspaper? *Lord Lawrence Dagger: No its not a real newspaper. *Lord Lawrence Dagger: It's just a guild newspaper. *Lord Lawrence Dagger: So could i interview you? *Blaze Firehazzard: yeah sure. *Lord Lawrence Dagger: ok. *Lord Lawrence Dagger: How long have you been playing POTCO? *Blaze Firehazzard: My best player was tom sword bones *Lord Lawrence Dagger: what level? *Blaze Firehazzard: 22 *Lord Lawrence Dagger: Ok. *Lord Lawrence Dagger: Have you ever mastered any weapons? *Blaze Firehazzard: oh no i dont try to master any weapons. *Lord Lawrence Dagger: And why not? *Blaze Firehazzard: i dont really try or anything i just have fun with friends an stuff an i never got to master any weapon *Lord Lawrence Dagger: Ok. *Lord Lawrence Dagger: out of all the POTCO enemy's which one kills you the most? *Blaze Firehazzard: the EITC guy at kingshead *Lord Lawrence Dagger: you mean Remmington The Vicious? *Blaze Firehazzard: i think *Lord Lawrence Dagger: ok now i have 2 more questions for you. *Blaze Firehazzard: Okay. *Lord Lawrence Dagger: Out of all your weapons which one is your favorite and deals the most damage? *Lord Lawrence Dagger: Please name the weapon and the attack. *Blaze Firehazzard: my swashbuckers dagger with 23 *Lord Lawrence Dagger: okay *Lord Lawrence Dagger: now why do you think POTCO is closing? *Blaze Firehazzard: um because either of the budget *Blaze Firehazzard: or because theres not alot of players play the game *Lord Lawrence Dagger: Okay *Blaze Firehazzard: or the new disney xfinity out *Lord Lawrence Dagger: Okay, is there anything else you would like to add? *Blaze Firehazzard: um i hope pirates does not close for good. *Lord Lawrence Dagger: okay now thats all the time i got, before i go can i get a few screenshots? *Blaze Firehazzard: sure. *Lord Lawrence Dagger: perfect. *Lord Lawrence Dagger: Okay. *Lord Lawrence Dagger: Thank you for your time. *Blaze Firehazzard: no problem sir. Top 5 most recent popular songs to be added soon... POTCO is Closing As of august 20th 2013 potco posted a statement on the official POTCO website stating that we all had one month to play potco before its gone. Original Message: ''Mark ye well, mates – '' Pirates of the Caribbean Online will be closing on September 19, 2013. From now until September 19, 2013, ALL Pirates can log into Pirates Online and enjoy full Unlimited Access for free! We sincerely thank every savvy scoundrel, swift-footed swashbuckler, kindly cutthroat, and plunderin’ Pirate on the high seas for your tremendous enthusiasm and loyal support for Pirates of the Caribbean Online. To learn more about Pirates Online closing click here, or visit our Pirates Online Closing FAQs for even further information. Keep a weather eye here on the Current News for festive events and more than a few swashbucklin’ surprises sailing yer way during the next weeks. First on deck, fireworks '''herald a final month of '''Double Gold AND 'Double Plunder!' Not only do you earn twice the gold every day, yer also twice as likely to find loot when defeating enemies, and you earn DOUBLE the amount of materials from sinking Warships and Bounty Hunters at sea. Now steer a course for full, free unlimited access to every corner of the Caribbean, mates! Sincerely, The Crew @ Pirates Online Brigadier of the Day Today's brigadier of the day (may i note always randomly selected) is Jenkins, congratulations jenkins. Best Brigadier outfit of the day The Best brigadier outfit of the day today goes out to (may i note that this is also always randomly picked) Daniel Darkbones, cg daniel. :P Law's Brigade Insider's: Walker is gone again. As of 9/6/2013 something (We can't say what) went down in lbw (law's brigade wiki) chat and the incident ended in Former 2nd in command General walker (aka APG Duck) officially leaving the brigade. screenshot_2013-09-06_19-19-12.jpg|The interview with Blaze Firehazzard screenshot_2013-09-06_19-42-03.jpg Category:Potco Category:Newspaper's Category:Event's Category:Community Category:Brigade Co. Product's Category:The Great War Of The Brigade & The EITC Category:EITC